


The Godswood

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cersei was killed, Cousin Incest, Doggy Style, F/M, Modern AU, Politics and Porn, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Someone gets married, angry Jon, fighting and fucking, four fights and a wedding, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa deals with the fall out from the secrets both her and Jon have been keeping.This was originally going to be for the free day for the Jonsa Spring Challenge. Of course, it's very late for that. I want to story to be good.





	The Godswood

**Author's Note:**

> After some comments from either a Jonrya shipper or J&D shipper not sure which on the last part of this story, I made an addition to the very very end. Normally, I wouldn't do that but they inspired me...lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your patience on the wait for this part! We're getting near the end of this story!!!! And thank you for the comments!

_Arya's hand shook while she pointed her sword, Needle, at Jon. It was the small skinny sword he gave her, a child's toy really. It is the one she would use to skewer him. She tried to keep the hot tears from pooling in her eyes, "How dare, you. How dare you do this to our family," she said._

_Jon's grey eyes glared at her. They had the same eyes, grey Stark eyes. Jon's were darker and when he was angry they were almost black. He was angry, now._

_"If that's what you think of me. Do it then! Stick me with the pointy end, Arya," he challenged her._

_"Stop, Stop it," yelled Sansa raising from the bench she was sitting on. She stared at both of them, then moved toward the large wooden doors of the hall. Arya watched her sister run through them. She could feel her pain. If Jon was not their half-brother or cousin or whatever he was to them, she would have stuck him with the pointy end of Needle right then and there. 'Be done with him.' Sam and Satin moved toward each of them. Satin put a soft hand on Arya's arm. Sam standing in front of Jon. Both telling them, they did not want to do this. Arya lowered her sword and stomped out of the room._

_She was so angry with Jon. 'How could he hurt Sansa? 'She's sure he would have some excuse. It didn't matter. So many men had hurt her sister. Joffrey had abused her, Harry Hardying had who knows how many other lovers...After their Father died and Sansa was still not allowed to leave King's Landing, the Lannister had even tried to make her wed Lord Tyrion despite the fact that she was barely of age. And then Cersei came back and took her again...At Moat Cailin, Sansa confessed to Arya that Jon made her feel safe. Arya brushed away the tears while she walked to her rooms._

_Once back in her corner of the castle, Arya laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Trying not to think of Jon and Sansa. That only left her own problems to think about it. Her hand moved to her stomach and she sighed. She had not felt as sick the past few mornings. Sansa had discreetly scheduled her an appointment with a medical Maester in Wintertown in two days. She would think about her pregnancy then._

_Putting on her headphones connected to a tablet, Arya distracted herself by listening to the recordings of conversations. The voicemails of people they wanted to follow, Lady Dustin, Lord Manderly, southron Lords whose support for Jon was unclear. Sansa had suggested in her own quiet way that Arya might want to listen to Lord Tyrion's messages. Laying on the bed she, used a tablet to scroll through the secure wireless hard drives sitting on her table across the room, choosing Tyrion's file. She listened._

_Arya drifted into daydreams after 20 or 30 minutes. 'People's chatter could be mind-numbing.'  A familiar voice could be heard speaking with Tyrion, a woman. Arya had to think, the person spoke in a low tense voice. 'They did not want others to hear them.'_

_"You got what you wanted,"  he said._

_"Yes, I did...and so did you," the woman answered. Arya shifted on the bed._

_Tyrion chuckled. "Now, now sweet sister. It's not what I wanted." Arya noticed that emphasized 'I'. "But my friend here in Essos will be very happy to hear this news," he said._ _Arya shot straight up in bed hearing that._

_"Yes, poor Sansa Stark...in rehab because of a drug addiction," the woman said laughing a low laugh._

_"The Windblown do use the most creative tactics..."  Tyrion's voice trailed off. Arya ripped off her headphones. She did not need to hear anything more._

_Her phoned flashed an alert. Picking it up, she saw it was a message from Ned. 'Will arrive at Winterfell tomorrow. Have you told ya big bro-cousin yet?' Arya groaned. 'No she had not told Jon.' They had much more important matters to discuss._

*****

****Sansa** **

Running down the corridor out into the yard, Sansa made her way to her chambers. She left Sam and Satin to deal with Jon and Arya.

When Jon came to her rooms not long after, he begged her forgiveness. He tried to explain that the picture was from the beginning of the Great War. The battle against the undead had made people do strange things. Sansa knew this. He said he did what he had to do to secure her alliance. They needed her dragons to defeat the dead. Sansa knew this, too. Thinking of those days made Sansa's head hurt. 

Through, her tears she asked him to tell her everything. _I want to know all that you did to secure the alliance,_ she thought. 

"Walk with me," Jon said to her. Sansa followed him, refusing to take his arm or hand. Ghost followed close behind them. Jon led her to the Godswood. They walked along the ancients paths, paths their ancestors had walked, stopping in front of the heart tree. A white tree with red leaves and a face carved into it. The red sap bleeding out of the cuts. The Northerners believed that the weirwoods were the oldest trees in Westeros. For thousands of years, they had watched over the people.  Here, he confessed what he had done with Daenerys. That he had kissed her and convinced her to love him. That he had made love to her when she demanded it. All in secret, so not to anger the people of the North, who did not trust her.   
  
Once the last of her dragons were gone and the Great Treaty between the North, the Lannisters, and Daenerys was agreed upon giving her rule in Essos, Jon refused to join her. In anger, she accused him of betrayal. Really, he was sending her back into exile, back to where she came from. Sansa listened to it all. Cursing herself. She should've have known. Remembering Daenerys' anger in those days. Sansa knew the dragon queen wanted Jon. She had denied the extent of it. Preferring to be happy when the queen left and she was at Winterfell with Jon and Arya and Bran. 

"Why did you not tell me all this?" Sansa asked.

"I wanted, too," he said. "I was afraid....I was afraid you would hate me..."

"I could never hate you," she said. "Even if I wanted too. I wish you would've told me."

Jon glanced away. "I thought, too. Then you were taken. And it didn't seem important after that," he said. "Daenerys was gone...I never thought..." his voice trailed off. He placed his hand on the weirwood tree. 

"You can't tell a lie in front of the tree," he said to her. "We've both kept things from each other." She shook her head with a laugh. 

"Me not telling you I was with Arya at Moat Cailin is hardly the same, Jon," Sansa said crossing her arms, her lips pursed.  _He had not told her how he killed Cersei either. Arya had to tell her that._

"Aye...its not the same," Jon said. "But when we had to take the Bolton's to court to get our home back, you didn't tell me about the support we would receive from that slimeball Lord Baelish and the Vale Lords." Sansa pursed her lips harder together. In those days, she had been afraid and ashamed. Afraid Jon would refuse the help they so desperately needed and ashamed she had to ask for it. 

"That's not fair...I thought that was in the past..." she said keeping her voice low when she wanted to rage at Jon. Thinking of all the legal bills Lord Baelish had paid. The incriminating evidence about the Bolton's role in the death of her mother and older brother that he had dug up. 

"It is," Jon said. "You know everything I've done from Cersei to this...this...thing with Daenerys." He looked disgusted with himself.

We have to trust each other. In all things. If we are going to do this. If we are going to rule all of Westeros," Jon added. Sansa looked away for a moment before nodding. Keeping her anger within. Willing it to dissipate, it would not serve them to fight. 

"No more secrets," he added. Sansa nodded again. Closing her eyes praying he wouldn't ask anything else of her. 

"There are no other secrets?" he asked. She inhaled.  _There are no lies in front of the heart tree._

"It's not my secret to tell," she started. Jon's grey eyes held her gaze, he grabbed her upper arms. 

"Tell me," he said. The truth of Arya's situation spilled out of her. Jon's face turned to horror and then anger. He leaned his head against the heart tree. 

"What other secrets are you two keeping from me, Sansa?" he growled. She shook her head. There were no other secrets.  _Not now._  

"Are you sure?" he asked turning to her again. "How can I believe you when you've both kept something like this from me!" 

"Oh, you're one to talk. Conveniently forgetting to mention that you fucked the dragon queen," she said her rage bubbling up again, responding to Jon's own anger. 

"That's how ya gonna talk?" he asked. 

"And how should I talk. You made sweet love to her," Sansa said letting her anger out. 

Jon pressed his lips together, his eyes a fury. "I'm gonna kill Ned Dayne."

"What for..." she asked. 

"Sleeping with my sister!" he yelled. 

"You're sleeping with your sister.." she reminded him. _Who cares if we are truly cousins. We all grew up as brothers and sisters._

"Not funny Sansa. Not funny..." he said, falling down to sit on the roots of the tree, hanging his head in defeat. She stared at him for a moment deciding whether or not to continue to rage at him or let it go. He ran his hands through his wavy hair, rubbed his short beard. She sighed and sat next to him.  

 Keeping a small distance between them, Sansa did not let their bodies touch. He talked of how he failed her father. How he wasn't able to look after her or Arya. Sansa reminded him that they were both grown women.  _Young but grown still...Arya is just 18...life had made them older than their years._ They had lost so much. She told him the old gods were blessing their family with a baby. When she stood the leave, Jon looked up at her with longing in his eyes. He reached for her.  _I need to think about this_  she told him. He nodded seeming to understand. She walked back to the Great Keep of the castle leaving Jon to his brooding. Even Ghost followed Sansa back to the keep. 

The rest of the day, Sansa kept to her rooms in the castle. She spent her time reading reports on all the noble houses in the realm. She sent messages and reached out to people she had known in King's Landing and the Vale. Everyone wanted something it seemed. Jon left her alone. Brienne joined her in the evening. She braced herself for Arya to came barging through her door full of fury after learning that she had revealed her secret to Jon. Arya never came. Brienne told her that rumor had it the King in the North had gone to see Lady Arya. There had been lots of yelling. Though, it grew quiet after a while. The two were last seen going into Wintertown for burgers. Sansa smiled. 

The next morning, Sansa again kept to her rooms and Ghost stayed with her. If she worked enough, she would not have to dwell on her problems. She read somewhere that morning that House Stark had released a statement on the photos. Saying that the King in the North had a brief relationship with the dragon queen just before the Great War. It had been a brief affair. Sansa thought Daenerys would not be happy with such a small statement then she pushed it out of her mind. 

Arya did come to see her not to talk of Jon or chide her for revealing her secret. Her sister brought a recording for her to hear. They sat at the round table in the front room of Sansa's apartment in the castle, the room she used as an office. The minute the voices began, Sansa felt a rock in the pit of her stomach. Memories hit here, Cersei visiting her at the rehab center. The loneliness, the fear. Sansa wanted to take the headphones off, but Arya held her hand. When she finished listening, she told her sister she was glad Cersei was dead. Arya promised her that by the end of this Cersei isn't the only one who would pay for their crimes. 

The sisters sat and talked until noon, Arya forgave Sansa for telling Jon. She reported he was not happy about the situation. Arya said, Jon didn't blame her. Sansa wandered who Jon did blame but kept that thought to herself.  

Before they could decide what to have for lunch, Brienne interrupted them to say Winterfell had a visitor. Arya's eyes grew wide, she jumped up and ran to the door. She mumbled something about 'him not saying he was almost there...' Sansa gave Brienne a look, who nodded at her, motioning that she should follow. 

Sansa caught up with her sister on the covered walkway. They looked down at the courtyard with the driveway. Jon was standing near a car that it appeared Ned Dayne had just arrived in. The handsome figure of Ned was facing him. Arya's boyfriend with his tight short golden curls, tan skin, and dark, dark blue eyes was one of the best looking men in all the realm. There was no time to think about how handsome Ned was or how cute his and Arya's babies would be. Sansa thought Ned was trying to hide his discomfort and Jon looked furious. Arya walked down the stairs toward them. Stopping when Jon put his hand up. Sansa followed after her, standing next to her sister. 

"You have a lot of balls showing up here," Jon said. 

"I came to be with my girlfriend," Ned replied. He was taller than Jon, though Sansa thought Jon was perhaps a bit stronger. She hoped they wouldn't find out who was stronger. 

"Aye, that's decent of ya," Jon said. "Should've been decent in the first place." Ned's dark indigo eyes almost popped out of his head. 

"Coming from you...I mean...your grace...no offense but really..." Ned said.

Jon moved closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt, "We're not talking about me. We're talking about what you did with my sister." Arya started to move forward. Sansa watched Brienne grab her. The tall blond woman moved in front of the sisters and toward the men. Satin walked toward them, too. Jon glanced to his assistant and Brienne. Realizing what he was doing he dropped Ned's shirt. 

Everyone was still not knowing what to do next. Jon paced running his burnt hand through his hair. Sansa could see Sam and Gilly had come out to the covered walkway along with her brother Bran to watch. She's sure the entire castle was watching from windows facing the courtyard driveway. After what seemed like hours, Jon said, "And what do you plan to do?"

"Whatever Arya wants. It's her decision," Ned said. "She's a grown woman. That's something you don't seem to understand."

"Oh I understand it very well," Jon growled. Sansa worried he would lunge for Ned again but Jon seemed to stop himself. Then he called for Arya. Her sister walked closer to Jon. "You know what you two have to do," he said.

"She doesn't have to do anything," Sansa said not being able to stand on the sidelines anymore. She moved next to Arya putting an arm around her. Jon stared at them both. "This isn't some ancient times. And they can decide for themselves. In private," Sansa said. 

"He's not entering my castle...without an answer," Jon said. 

"I believe I'm the Lady of Winterfell," Sansa said looking at Ned. "We're glad to have you here. Please, Arya will show you to her rooms."  Arya and Ned nearly ran into the castle. Sansa gave Brienne a raised eyebrow, meaning that everyone else should follow. Jon started to go inside, Sansa stopped him. 

"That was ill-done. Ned is here trying to do the right thing and you threatened him," she said.

"I would've done more..." he said.

"Stop. You can't force them you know that" Sansa said. "I expect the King in the North to behave better." She walked back to her rooms leaving Jon to his own devices. Bran stopped her on the covered walkway, assuring that everything would be ok. Sansa hugged him and asked him to please speak with Jon. Perhaps, Bran could get that man to be reasonable.

There was a light knock on Sansa's door. She begged for the person to come in. It was Arya again thanking her for intervening earlier. She also told her sister that she and Ned had decided they would get married. Ned had wanted to before this happened. Sansa worried they were so young. She asked her sister if she was hapy, when Arya said yes, Sansa smiled. 

All preparations for the Great Council and all Sansa's investigations were put on hold, while Winterfell prepared for a wedding. Arya insisted if they did not do it right away, she would change her mind. So, they planned a wedding in less than a week.   
  
They made the decision to keep Jon out of the wedding planning. Sansa encouraged Sam and Bran to keep him busy with the ongoing preparations for the Great Council. In truth, Sansa was avoiding him. Avoiding having to think about their argument, to think about the dragon queen.

Lords and Ladies descending on Wintertown for meetings with the King was a good reason to keep to busy to speak with her alone. New pledges of support came in every day. It was then that Sansa made the decision to hold a grand feast at the castle for Arya's wedding. Using money from inheritance and trust from Lord Baelish, she invited everyone she could. Arya was shocked when she saw the guest list. Sansa assured her, the guests would not be at the ceremony. Arya did not care and the two sisters argued so loudly that Gilly ran to their room to stop them. In the end, it was agreed upon that Arya and Ned would marry the day before in a ceremony in the Godswood and have a small feast with music and dancing. The next day would be the larger celebration for all their supporters. Bran's only suggestion in all the planning was that maybe they ban all cameras except for an official photographer. Both sisters agreed with him on this. 

Sansa cried when she realized she would not have the time to make Arya's dress herself. So many of her tears had been kept inside, the one gift she had wanted to give her sister after so many years of struggles and fights was the one thing she could not...Sansa spent the evening in her room in tears. The found a small dress store in Wintertown, they picked out dresses for Arya and her to wear. 

It was dusk a week after Ned arrived when Sansa walked with her sister across the courtyards of Winterfell toward the Godswood. They linked their arms, Sansa felt Arya's arm shaking. There were a small group of lords and ladies present, friends of Arya. Ravella Smallwood looked on. The Reeds had come up from Moat Cailin. Even the Hound had arrived with some other men from the Brotherhood without Banners.  Ned Dayne waited at the heart tree. It was still cool enough that steam rose from the hot springs, torches lit the path. It had snowed a light dusting the night before.  Arya wore a beautiful light silvery grey-blue that matched the melting spring snow and cracking ice. Grey for House Stark and blue to honor her mother's house, House Tully. Her hair pulled back in soft dark brown curls. Sansa wore a darker long blue gown to match, her sisters. She pulled her back as well, letting her auburn waves trail down her back.   
While they had dressed together, Sansa held back the tears thinking how happy her mother would be to see this day.  _Perhaps she would not be happy to see Arya so young and pregnant. But to see her married. She would rejoice._

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want," Sansa whispered before they got close to the heart tree.   
 Arya looked up at her and smiled. "I want to," she said. Music played in the Godwoods, a string quartet, Sansa had found on short notice.

When they reached the tree, Sansa gave Ned a hug and joined Arya's arm to his. He had eyes only for his bride. Sansa snuck a quick glance to Jon, who was handsome in a dark tuxedo with silver grey trim and tie. He looked glum as ever standing next to Bran who sat in his wheelchair. Ghost was next Bran, she had made she he had a bath and a brush for the wedding. Sansa took her position on Jon's other side. They watched the short ceremony. The septon from Wintertown said a few short words, Arya and Ned wrote their own vows. Promises of love and protection, care and warmth, and new beginnings. There was not a dry eye left in the Godswood. The septon pronounced them man and wife, they kissed. Arya turned as bright red as a blushing maid. Sansa laughed to herself. Then the happy couple led all the guests back to the Great Keep for dinner. 

Letting the other guests go ahead, Sansa waited to follow. It had grown dark, shadows danced in the torchlight. Sansa sighed at the magic of it... _maybe one day._.. Once she started to move, she felt a hand on her wrist holding her back. Closing her eyes she did not turn around.

"Sansa.." Jon's low voice said. "This should've been our wedding."

"You think you're ready to marry me?" She challenged. Arya and Ned had dated for several years before this. They had build something special. 

"Since the day you were born," he said.

"We were children," she replied feeling him press against her back.

His hot breath was on her neck now. "You know the truth."

Sansa whipped around intent on hurting him just as he had hurt her. Finding the words to break his spirit. When their eyes met she couldn't. His other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Do I?" She asked.

Jon did not respond. His lips met hers.  _You could not lie in front of the heart tree._ She kissed him back. Both hands were on her waist now. Sansa could hear the soft music coming from courtyards. DJ O-sevens was playing during dinner and the music was piped speakers in the courtyards. Jon swayed with her.

"I've missed you. Dance with me," he said. 

"You hate dancing," she said swaying with him. 

"Not as much as I hate fighting with you. Please don't be angry with me anymore," he said. Sansa laughed. They moved to the distant beat. She kissed his jaw. Her lips grazing his short rough beard. Her hands looping around his neck.

She backed on to a large tree root almost tripping. Jon pulled her tighter to keep her from falling. He lowered her down onto the ground. Sansa wanted to complain that it was dirty. She found she didn't care. Jon pressed himself on top of her. Lifting the skirt of her gown, Jon's hands ran along her thighs. He kissed down her neck to the cleavage of her gown. He freed one breast from the confines of the bra and dress. His other hand was searching between her legs. Slipping a finger underneath her panties, "Already so wet," he said. "Take these off."

"Jon we..are..."

"Would you rather me rip them off?" Sansa wanted to nod yes. Perhaps, Jon saw her nod in the darkness. She felt a quick tug at her panties and heard the sound of fabric tearing. Jon discarded the fabric on the ground she assumed. Her lips kept reaching for his. Their tongues fighting against each other. His long fingers slid inside her, his thumb on her clit. She came before she could catch her breath. Holding Jon's arms feeling his muscles. She could tell he was unbuttoning his pants. He touched the tip of his cock to her soaking wet vagina. He kissed her neck and his hand went to her breast while he pushed himself inside of her.

Sansa tried to stifle her moans.  _Anyone could find us here._  He pushed harder. Pulling out of her, Sansa looked at him above her. Dark shadows on his face. This was the man that killed for her. He took her hips and moved her so she would roll over. Sansa was dizzy from the effects of her orgasm. On her knees, her hands braced themselves on the dirt floor of the Godswood. There, Jon took her like a wolf in front of the heart tree. 


End file.
